


stitch up my heart

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Blurryface, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be okay," Jenna says.</p><p>"I don't know if it will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitch up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Based off of the Tear In My Heart music video. (I'm really iffy about posting this.)

"Tyler?"

Tyler opens his eyes. There's metal in his mouth. He turns around and sees her.

"Jenna," he sighs, melting into her. She holds on tightly. Tyler vaguely registers that she's shaking. Or maybe he is.

"You - _god_ , Tyler," Jenna sobs.

"I know," Tyler says.

Jenna pulls away and gently touches the corner of his mouth. She pulls her fingers away and he sees blood.

"Did you...?"

Jenna nods wordlessly. Tyler sighs.

"It'll be okay," Jenna says.

"I don't know if it will."

"It's okay. It is. I love you, and we'll make it through this, I promise. He won't do anything else. I'll make sure of it."

Tyler looks at Jenna and kisses her softly. "Thank you."


End file.
